


Scentist

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, Murder, Scentist, Scents, Smells, Taekwoon is crazy, dunno, hide your children from this fanfic, may end in sadness, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taekwoon loves scents, you could say he’s obsessed with them. His shy personality lets him get close to gullible guys who fall right under his feet. He’s been looking for a scent that he’s known from childhood and one night, as he sat in the back of the bar, he sees a man with pink and purple hair stare right at him with a rough glare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will plan to post this on AFF, too. :)

Taekwoon’s childhood was a ride. 

He would run away from home just to escape from his mom. Remembering it now, he was brat. 

What went wrong? Was it when him mom would be so drunk that she wouldn’t wake up for hours during daylight or when she’d yell and hit him at night? Was it when his dad worked so hard that he just disappeared one day? Whatever it was, it ruined him. 

There was always this pungent and strong smell at his old home. His nose would burn when he walked home from school. It was suffocating in the house with just his mother. That day, it was just him and his mother. 

His father had gone to work and didn’t come home at the usual time, which didn’t worry his mother but he was uneasy. He felt like the day before, when both of his parents started arguing, his father would vanish from his mother and Taekwoon didn’t blame him. 

When he was a child, he hated his dad for leaving him with his abusive mother. But as he grew up, he realized that he would’ve done the same thing. 

His mother got so mad when she realized that his father wouldn’t come back that she hurt Taekwoon by hitting him over and over, yelling and screaming at him. She threw the young boy in the small closet inside her dark room where she gagged his mouth, plugged his ears, covered his eyes, and locked the closet door. He was in the room alone with only his scent to rely on, which wasn’t something he liked. Taekwoon always, ever since he was born, had a sensitive nose. 

He cried, the smell of tears grossed him out. He wasn’t blessed with good senses, he was cursed. 

He had tried going to school but his father was the one who would work and pay for his school fees so when his father disappeared, so did the money. He had to get a job at the age of fifteen, working on a fishing boat in the afternoon when he was supposed to be at school. The smell was so strong, he would rub off his skin until it bled because the scent was disgusting. 

He paid for the rent of the small apartment and the food. His mother would complain and yell at him to buy her more alcohol so he would. He hated his mother. 

One day, he couldn’t take it and ran off when he told his mom that he would be getting the mail. All he had on his back was an old school backpack filled with some of the clothes that he had saved and $60. He didn’t want to take the pictures of his father because he looked happy in the photos and Taekwoon wasn’t. He sat on a bench where he would wait for a bus to come and take him far away. 

As he was waiting, shoulders shaking as small sobs escaped his parted lips, someone sat besides him. Someone that looked about his age. The features of the man were of a Gods, beautifully sculpted. “Are you okay?” The stranger whispered in a soft tone. His deep voice surprised Taekwoon, so much that he let out a gasp. The fragrance in the air was absolutely addicting. The fruity scent drove him wild. 

Taekwoon mumbled something quiet, the stranger couldn’t hear. “Sorry, I couldn’t hea—“

“I’m not okay.” Taekwoon’s rough voice was heard in the air clearly. He really wasn’t. But he felt much better after— after the stranger sat by him. 

“What’s wrong?” The stranger asked.

For the first time in ages, someone his age talked to him. 

So he told him everything, spilled all the beans. He told him about his mom and dad, how work exhausted him to no end. He even told him that he was planning to run away. As he kept speaking, the tears had dried up on his face and he felt— weird. Very weird.

Taekwoon couldn’t believe what he was telling the man. He doesn’t even know his name and he already has told him everything on his chest. But it was like he couldn’t help it. Like the scent was sucking him in, making him obsessed. 

Taekwoon sniffed the air again, taking in the natural aroma. 

After what felt like years of confessing, he looked to the stranger to find him crying. 

“That’s so sad...” He said after hearing everything, his voice cracking. 

Taekwoon blinked mindlessly a couple of times before bursting out laughing. Here he was, telling a complete stranger everything about him and even making him cry. Something inside him was screaming, telling him to walk away from this man but another part told him to stay, to inhale the heavenly scent. He was laughing for the first time in years. 

He didn’t even know why. Maybe it was because he should be the one crying but he wasn’t. Maybe it was because he thinks he’s going crazy and he might be. “Why’re laughing?” The stranger said, wiping the salty tears out of his eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Taekwoon sighed after his outburst, “I really don’t.”

“I want to help you,” The stranger said, “But I’m only 15.” 

Taekwoon hummed in reply as shut his tired eyes, settling in the silence. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. 

“I know this is quite obvious but you should go away from your mother.” The stranger finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

“I have no where to go.” His fingers felt numb from the chilly air, night was coming. 

“You could live with me—“

“No,” Taekwoon said in a hushed voice. He’d been thrown away once before by his own father and he wasn’t going to experience it again. 

“I don’t know what else to tell you,” He replied, “But you’ll find a way to leave your mom, you’re strong.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Don’t need to.” The stranger got up off the bench, “My bus is coming soon. I don’t think you should run away but do something about it.” 

He waved goodbye and Taekwoon was left to sit in an uncomfortable silence. Do something about it? Like what?

A small voice in his head told him clearly, _“Kill her.”_

-

After his mom was said to be ‘missing’, he moved in with his aunt in Paris. 

Taekwoon discovered that he could preserve scents from humans if—if he killed them. It was something he couldn’t explain, it was like breathing to him. His hands mixed the concoction which made _almost_ perfect perfume. 

Once he hit the streets of Paris, he went searching. Searching for the perfect scent that will make him addicted, fixated on for the rest of his life. 

Taekwoon roamed the streets at age eighteen. He found scents he liked, scents that he could love, but he could never find the perfect one. He found that virgins had a scent unlike others, of innocence. He liked that scent. 

At the age of twenty-three, Taekwoon started selling the perfumes he got from them and earned himself enough to move out of his aunt’s house where he stayed in a small apartment in the downtown area. 

But sooner or later, he got bored of women. Of those typical and artificial scents. _Of the high pitched screams._ So he moved on, making more masculine perfume.

Taekwoon discovered that if he acted shy, he’ll seem less and less suspicious. That’s why he has never been caught with _murder._

“How are you, beautiful?” The man said, his cologne was a bit overpowering and Taekwoon scrunched his nose. 

_”Not him.”_ A voice echoed in his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon stood up to leave, “I’m gonna go look for my friends.” 

It was a lie though. Taekwoon would usually go to drink alone, just so he could get his business done and over with. He’d switch hangouts often, not meeting any new friends. Having friends only dragged him down and will cause his demise. 

Taekwoon sighed and walked out of the booming club, being disappointed he hasn’t found the right scent. He had been looking for a familiar fragrance he had met long ago. He won’t find the scent in Paris, he knows. But part of him hopes that he will. Hoping that the man he’d been looking for will go to Paris instead of staying in Seoul. 

Taekwoon knew he couldn’t find him in Paris, so he moved to Seoul, Korea.

He had dyed his hair silver, making him seem more mature and stone-cold. With his dyed hair, more people noticed him and it was easier to get scents. 

His business sold well, people loved the smell of his perfumes and colognes. He had found a partner to help him get more smells. Lee Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan was quite the eye-candy. He was beautiful and his personality enticed everyone. Cute, beautiful, and cheerful. Everyone loved him and that made it more easy to get victims. He was good at making perfumes, too, after a bit of practice. 

But Jaehwan didn’t love scents like Taekwoon did. He only joined him because it involved murder. _He was a murderer._ Taekwoon knew he was dangerous once he first saw him but he’s sure to keep quiet so he keeps him around.

Taekwoon named the voice in his head Hakyeon. Hakyeon would tell him things occasionally, sometimes he would whisper in his mind or yell in his ears but he has never seen Hakyeon. All he knew was Hakyeon was like a mother, nagging him and telling him where to go and who to get. More often than not, Taekwoon didn’t enjoy the company and not seeing Hakyeon made him even more displeasured since he was sure he was crazy when he’d show up. 

One night, while Jaehwan was out, Taekwoon decided to get another victim or to try and find the _perfect_ smell.

 _“You’re going to find him.”_ Hakyeon whispered. 

Taekwoon just shrugged it off and walked faster into the downtown bar. Once he arrived, he took a seat in the far back. The smell in the bar was strong, making him quite nauseous.

He ordered a simple Lime Daiquiri. As he waited for his drink, he rested his chin on his palm that was propped up by his elbow on the marbled black counter. Looking around, he tries to spot someone interesting, someone to pull in. 

His attention gets pulled back when the sound of glass hit the counter in front of him. He looked back and saw his drink, prime and pretty to drink. He held the slim glass between his fingers and looked into the light green liquid. Taekwoon shouldn’t worry about being poisoned but— he could never trust anyone. Not Jaehwan. Not Hakyeon. Not even himself. 

He put the drink down. Taekwoon felt like someone was watching him. The back of his head felt hot, eyes were glued to him. 

It wasn’t rare that people would watch him. He has silver hair after all, and he tried his best to perfect his looks. But these eyes were different. He felt threatened. Maybe he was just imagining things, he does that quite often. 

So, he turned around. His heart dropped and he swallowed down the fear as he looked directly at a man who was staring right back at him. His hair was parted into two colors, pink and purple. 

Taekwoon took a longer look at his face. He was beautiful and looked manly. Familiar. His face looked familiar. _”Run.”_

“I can’t...it’s _him._ ” Taekwoon said, his breath erratic. 

_”It’s dangerous, Taekwoon.”_

Taekwoon turned around from the stranger and covered his mouth. “Hakyeon, I might never see him again. I want his scent, I need it.” 

_”Taekwoon.”_

“Shut up.” He whispered. 

Taekwoon turned around again, hoping to find the beautiful man but he was gone. He sighed, half relieved and half sad. Until he heard the deep voice beside him say: “Is this seat taken?”


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors you might find, I wrote this in my free time during class again.

“Is this seat taken?” A man with a deep, husky voice asked Taekwoon. Taekwoon felt chills down his spine. 

_”Taekwoon, get away from him!”_

“It’s not.” Taekwoon softly said, looking into the other man’s eyes before looking away, flustered. Acting shy wasn’t that hard for him, it was actually quite easy. He’s usually a quiet man, actions speak more than words can ever. 

The man smiled and pulled out the chair. “Thanks,” He sat down, “I’m Ravi.” He pulled his hand out for a greeting. Finally, after years...Taekwoon finally learned his name, his heart fluttered.

“I’m Leo.” Taekwoon shook his hand. He doesn’t ever expose his real name on the first meeting, he never has and probably never will. But one thing that he wanted to expose was his need. 

His need was to capture Ravi’s sweet fragrance. It was natural like clouds in the sky. A bit of a sweet scent mixed with some kind of tropical fruit. It was a scent that he’s smelled once before, a scent he has been looking for. Ravi is the one. 

Ravi started to laugh. “You sure like to shake hands don’t you? You won’t let go.” He said lightly. 

Taekwoon immediately felt embarrassed and pulled away. “S-Sorry.” He uttered, breathless. 

“It’s alright,” The man smiled, “I don’t mind at all.” 

Charming. Enticing. Perfect. Kind. Those four words all sum up Ravi. Taekwoon wondered if he remembered him from that time at the bus stop. It was years ago, so he may have not even remembered his face and that may be for the best. After all, he plans on taking Ravi’s scent and keeping it forever in a bottle. 

His smell was delightful, driving him dizzy. 

Taekwoon wished he had that beautiful aroma, also. Taekwoon never had a smell. He didn’t smell like flowers or fruits, he didn’t smell like soap or baby powder. He just didn’t have a smell. He wished to have one and tried to make his mother’s scent perfect for his use but it still smelled horrid.

After murdering his mother, he had thrown the disgusting scent away. He hated that smell and during the burning of the bottle filled with the olid liquid, he thought of Ravi’s scent. After three weeks, all he could think about was the fragrance of the man. He was entranced, still is. 

“Have we met before?” Ravi had asked, snapping Taekwoon back to present. “I feel like you’re someone who I knew but I’m not sure.” 

“Yes,” He replied, “I think we have.” 

“Hmm,” Ravi hummed before calling for the bartender and ordering a martini for himself. “How long have you been here?” 

Taekwoon looked at his drink, hesitating to answer. He had never been this clammish. He was always calm, cool, and collected but the other man’s scent was overpowering his train of thought. “For a few minutes,” He decided to say, “What about you?” 

“For a few minutes also.” 

Both men started a simple conversation, talking about trivial topics. Taekwoon wanted to talk longer, more. He wanted to know everything about the man besides him who was slowly drinking the alcohol. He still didn’t touch his yet. 

Ravi noticed. “You’re not gonna drink that?” He pointed to the Lime Daiquiri. “It’s much more fun to have a conversation when you’re drunk.” He laughed.

Taekwoon faintly smiled and grabbed his drink, taking a large shot of it. “I guess it is.” Why was he drinking? He sucked at drinking, he could barely hold a bottle of soju after drinking 1/4 of it. It was like something about Ravi told him to drink.

Ravi was doing most of the talking and Taekwoon just listened in, slowly getting more and more drunk. 

_Ring, ring!_

Ravi had stopped mid-sentence and excused himself to pick up his phone. 

_”You should leave while you can.”_ Hakyeon warned, startling Taekwoon a bit. 

“Why?” Taekwoon muttered. 

_“He’s dangerous. You’re going to regret it.”_

-

“Hello?” The voice from the phone spoke. 

“Hongbin, what’s the matter?” 

“Wonshik, didn’t I tell you to charge the mic before going in there? Sanghyuk almost lost the connection!” Hongbin scolded. Wonshik could almost imagine the younger man tapping his foot in anger. 

“Sorry,” Wonshik sighed, pushing up his circular rimmed glasses, “I must have forgot.” 

“You’re a detective, you can’t just forget about one of the most important things!” 

“Yes, yes. So should I get his phone number before leaving?” The older man held a hand on his hip and huffed. 

“Yeah. And you’re doing great,” Hongbin replied, “He’s falling for it.” 

Wonshik sighed once again, “Are you sure he’s a suspect?” 

“Why?” 

“Yeah, he is!” Wonshik heard Sanghyuk yell in the background. 

“He’s just so...shy. He turns tomato red every time I compliment him.” He said, “And I have a feeling he isn’t even focusing on the conversation.” 

“What do you mean?” Hongbin asked. 

“I—I don’t even know.” 

“Whatever, just get his number and report back here immediately.” 

-

“Ah, I’m really sorry but work calls for me!” Wonshik said, “But—I would really like to talk to you again, Leo.” Leo blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he looked up at Wonshik, who fondly smiled at him. “Can I get your number?”

It took awhile for the man to reply before he slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. His movements were slow, as if he was suspicious of Wonshik and Wonshik noticed quickly of his cautious movements. “Hey, you don’t have to—“ 

“I want to.” Leo said in a hushed, soft whisper and he had to strain to hear him correctly. 

Wonshik quietly sighed in relief. Leo is definitely suspicious of him, and that makes him believe that he really is the suspect in his case. After he typed in the phone number, he smiled and waved as he walked out of the bar, loosing sight of the other man. 

He walked to a nearby cafe and waited for his ride. He spotted the van pulling up and Hongbin hollered him to hurry and hop in. After pushing in his chair, he grabbed the latte he ordered and gave a tip at the table before leaving for the black vehicle. “We really gotta get rid of this thing.” He said, signaling to the car as he slid open the door, jumping in. 

“Don’t you dare say that in front of dear ol’ Betty.” Sanghyuk teased, patting the interior. He adjusted his headset after and turned his attention back to the number of screens in front of him. He was monitoring the cameras in the bar Wonshik had left, looking at a specific man.

“Wonshik, did you get his number?” Hongbin asked from the front seat. 

“I did, but there’s really no point since we already know all his information.” Wonshik carefully took off the small microphone out of his navy blue dress shirt. He sighed, “Sometimes I really wonder why I chose this job.” 

Wonshik was exhausted. Before having to go meet with the suspect, he had done his research on Jung Taekwoon, or Leo as he introduced himself, and his eyes were fighting sleep. Talking to the man wasn’t that difficult, since he was quite a talker and the other was quiet. He could blame the alcohol for taking him off his senses for a bit. 

Wonshik had always been a jumpy kid but with alcohol, it loosened him up more than people could ever. He started his job when he graduated his police duty training. 

He had originally wanted to be a policeman. His father was a head policeman in his local town and he aspired to be like him until he decided that his father was just a betraying man who he would pity. His father had used his position as a high end officer to hide from his own crimes and when Wonshik had found out, he went a different route. 

Instead, he applied as a detective. He had thought about giving up on crime fighting all together but a certain memory had kept him going. It was a memory he had held onto since his early teenage years. 

Wonshik wanted to desperately help a kid, like himself, who was suffering from abuse and harassment all alone. He has yet to find out about the kid since he had never seen him at his high school nor did he ever see him again. He didn’t even know his name, just remembered his story. 

 

He was heartbroken hearing it, so he’s kept it to himself for years and now that he was capable to find out and help the stranger he had met years ago, he felt like he succeeded in some way. 

 

He tried looking for the man, knowing that they’d be around the same age, but he hadn’t been able to locate him. During his searches, he’d done cases. This particular suspect he was assigned to was none other than Jung Taekwoon. He had been suspected as the ‘Scentist’ when he was spotted at a bar with a victim who would later go missing, then he was also seen in a hotel with another victim. 

His tall height, his silver hair, and his beautiful face made him stand out from the crowd. When detectives found out Taekwoon had a quite popular perfume company, they decided to investigate deeper. Apparently, Taekwoon had never been seen as the CEO or creator to the company but Wonshik had to go through many people to find that out. 

”Taekwoon passed out.” Sanghyuk said, snapping Wonshik out of his trance. ”You shouldn't have told him to drink.” 

”Hyogi, if I didn't, he probably wouldn't have given me his number.” 

Sanghyuk gasped, ”Hyogi?!” 

Hongbin started cracking up, biting his bottom lip to keep his laughter down. 

”Ah, wait he's awake?” The youngest said, confusion in his tone. ”I could have sworn he just passed out on the countertop now he's getting up to leave, was I wrong?” 

”You could be wrong,” Wonshik took off his circular glasses and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, ”Or maybe Taekwoon really is insane.” 

-

 _”You fool, wake up!”_ Hakyeon's loud voice was booming in his ear. The voice was so loud that Taekwoon thought everyone else in the bar could hear him, too. But then he remembered that Hakyeon was in his mind, so he kept his eyes closed as he was about to fall into deep sleep. _”Ugh.”_

If Hakyeon was real, Taekwoon would surely punch him in the face. All these years of him being in his mind has really made him annoyed. When he heard complete silence, he thought Hakyeon had finally left him alone until—

_”They're here, they've finally caught you for all the sins you've done.”_

He heard his mother's voice, inching close into his ear. He knew Hakyeon could impersonate people’s voices, usually Jaehwan when he was annoying both of them, but _his mother?_

”That’s low,” Taekwoon frowned and pushed his drunk self off of his seat and stormed out of the bar.

In a low voice, he asked in a furious tone: ”Happy now?” 

He had slightly sobered up when he was hit with the chilly air from outside. He didn't get a reply from Hakyeon and scoffed before heading home. 

-

Taekwoon jabbed the keys in his doorknob before opening the door and walking inside his ghost-town like apartment. He inhaled the air, trying his best to smell a scent—his scent—but everything was neutral. He threw his jacket on the leather couch in his living room before trudging to his room. 

He walked to a nearby bookshelf where he pushed it out of the way to reveal a small room on the other side. 

Yes, he knows it’s a cheap and cliche place to hide a room, but he lives in an apartment- where else would he hide his room? 

Taekwoon ducked to get inside and when he did, he was met with hundreds of perfume bottles. Each had a small label on the bottom and he grabbed a random one with clear, purple liquid inside to take a look.

“Ah, I remember him.” He said to himself as he read the name on the bottom of the bottle and smiled. He shook the contents in the bottle, watching the purple perfume swirl around inside. 

Taekwoon quickly put the scent back and grabbed an empty bottle with no liquid in the glass. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and on the bottle where he had a label— he wrote _Ravi._

He saved his most prettiest bottle for Ravi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading this new chapter! I really like this story so I’ll be trying to update quickly. Hope I’m not rushing it too fast. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my school’s iPad so I can’t do graphic depictions of violence. Thanks for reading the first chapter and please stream and support VIXX’s new album!


End file.
